


【佐鸣】愿者上钩

by canner_cc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canner_cc/pseuds/canner_cc
Summary: 全文7K5，一发完结在线看村草热情撩鸣都是编的，除了保证您认识里面的每一个字外，其余什么也保证不了感觉没写啥（甚至有点甜)，但亲友觉得有点黑，姑且这样预警吧（。





	【佐鸣】愿者上钩

**愿者上钩**

 

※ 宇智波佐助 x 漩涡鸣人，三十多岁成年人

※ 现PA，情况复杂（？）佐 x 心理治疗师鸣

※ 所有BUG及OOC全部属于我。不好看全是作者的锅，这俩男的好得很！

 

 

淅淅沥沥的小雨在夜中转大，直到第二日清晨也没有半点要停下来的意思。豆大的雨滴冲刷过被雾气环绕的城市，敲打着一切裸露在外的事物，发出密集的、急促的声响。

路上积了水，过路的车辆却不知道减速，时不时激起一片水花，打湿行人的裤腿。本就厌恶恶略天气的通勤族们撑起伞，低头快步穿过人行横道，动作统一的就像一台台精密机器。人们害怕接到电车因受暴雨影响而晚点的消息推送，要知道对于老板而言，每日能否准点打卡，永远是衡量一个员工是否优秀的标准之一。

 

漩涡鸣人就是在这样一个糟糕的上午，迎来了他今日的首位客人。

 

 

“您好，漩涡医生。”

来者的外表看上去比实际年龄要年轻一些，那人身着深灰色合身西装，外面套了一件纯黑色的长款风衣。他的手中握有一把和外衣同色的长柄雨伞，在进到楼内后便立刻折了起来，只可惜上面沾了太多的水，直到走到鸣人的办公室前，细小的水珠仍然在顺着伞尖不断下坠，落到象牙白的大理石砖面上，汇成一个小小的水坑。

鸣人眉头微皱，他想起半小时前自己在经过路口时，就正被某个不长眼的过路司机溅了一身脏水。

男人发觉漩涡一直在看他的伞，便立刻说道：“抱歉，你这里有袋子吗？或者我可以把它放在走廊里。”

“啊，别在意。”意识到自己看得有些太过专注的漩涡连忙回复，他将人请进诊室，指指门后的雨伞架，“放在那里就好。”

男人点点头，将雨伞插进木制架子中，和之前已经被好好安放在那里的明黄色折叠雨伞正对着角，大衣则挂在旁边的立式衣架上。

漩涡请他坐下，从矮柜里取出一只玻璃杯和一只通体鹅黄色、印有可爱红色心形图案的马克杯，放到办公桌上。

“茶？咖啡？我这里也有果汁，桃子味的。”他说。

访客在医生给出选项后几乎没有犹豫，直接做出了选择。

“咖啡，谢谢。”

得到答复的鸣人返回去，从柜子里拿出一盒速溶咖啡粉。

“只有这种，不介意吧？”

“当然。”

那人礼节周全地再次道谢，鸣人笑笑，拉开抽屉找到剪子，将细长条形的小袋剪开，倒出咖啡粉，而后端着两个杯子到饮水机旁接水。

片刻，浓厚的香气便从杯子里冒了出来。

“今天的天气可真要命。”鸣人将杯子放到客人面前，自己则捧着心爱的马克杯，坐回可以左右旋转的办公椅。

“这雨下的时间有点太长了。”男人的拇指压在杯口摩挲了两下，随口答道。

医生借着喝水的功夫不动声色地再次打量起今日的访客，对方天生拥有一副好皮囊，穿着也不赖，更不要提举手投足间都透着良好的教养 —— 接受过精英教育，原生家庭经济条件优越，是处在社会顶端的那一类人。

漩涡在心里下了结论，他有点想不通，这样一个各方面条件都很优秀的男人，为什么也会有那方面的困扰。

 

在诊疗前，鸣人总是喜欢先行了解咨询者的需求，这有助于他在会面当天安排更有助于治疗的辅助‘器材’ —— 也许是用于心理暗示的卡牌，也许是节奏轻缓的CD，当然，也可能单纯的，只是一盆盛开的鲜花。

 

“我们可以开始了吗？”

仔细观察过男人动作中的每一个小细节的鸣人放下杯子，将手叠放在桌面上，真诚地望着咨询者。

对方应许，金发人随即将屋内的灯光调暗，拉上窗帘。

“和我讲讲您的困扰吧，宇智波先生。”

 

 

“我想把他关起来。”

 

并不是每个故事都能拥有美好的开局，至少在宇智波佐助轻巧的、用仿佛在夸赞‘你的猫很可爱’的轻松口吻说出这句话时，自认见多识广的漩涡医生也忍不住打了个寒颤。

从事心理治疗行业后他接触过无数个病人，其中不乏患有人格障碍的咨询者，诸如此类的过分发言也没少听过，准确的说，只是这种程度还不足以令他毛骨悚然。然而当这句话从黑发的俊美男人口中吐出时，鸣人的胃部却瞬间拧做一团，酸液汹涌地顺着食管直袭喉头，留下灼热的燃烧感。

 

情感浓烈，带有明显的指向性。

就像，是在故意说给自己听一样。

 

漩涡下意识间这样想，很快又否认掉自己的看法。

他经手过太多个案，面对佐助这样优秀的人也并不是没有经验。能够获得成功的人大部分都拥有无比的自信，而当一个信心十足的成功人士患上心理疾病时，他们经常能通过话术或是非同寻常的表情管理影响到身边的人，比如现在，便是如此。

 

鸣人整理了下过剩的感情，挺直后背，等着佐助继续说下去。

客人稍作停顿，呼出一口气后紧接着说道：“我想把他锁在家里，让他只能思考关于我的事情。”

宇智波如黑曜石般的瞳孔中映出鸣人的脸庞，男人的眼神极为温和，人畜无害地看向自己的医生。他那形状近乎完美的薄唇抿成一道缝，两端微微上挑，面部肌肉不断放松、舒展。

 

在社交场上经常能看到的满分表情，友善、低调、暗示着愿意向你敞开心扉。

 

“他？”

为了压制住持续的作呕感，鸣人少见地打断了患者的自述，提出问题。

（汉语中用到‘他’、‘她’的场合，日语一般会用 あの人、あの男、あの女、あの子等形容，故而可以直接判断出话里提到的人的性别）

 “是的。”佐助握住杯子，眼中似是有波光流动，“他是位很出色的男性。”

医生‘哦’了一声，他已经可以预见到之后的对话发展了。

 

一周前，宇智波佐助向诊所打来咨询电话，表示自己正被一段不该存在的感情所困扰，并且随着时间推移，逐渐开始变得偏执起来。男人担心罹患上什么心理疾病，便从网上找来诊所号码，背着家人进行咨询。当日负责接线的春野医生隔着听筒说了几句能令人宽心的话，并为这位先生预约了下周二上午的面谈，请他当日务必携带好个人证件，准时赴约。

鉴于春野樱更擅长诊治儿童及青少年的心理问题，这个案子很自然地被推给了漩涡鸣人。金发医生在了解过患者的需求后没太往心里去，要知道他每个月都会接到几个关于感情的心理咨询，其中多半只是单纯的为情所困，当天只要附和着安慰客人几句，再像个朋友一样为他们出出主意，顺便鼓励一番就是了。

但宇智波佐助显然不该被划进这个范畴里。

从他说出第一句话时鸣人便察觉到了，男人眼中无处安放的庞大占有欲早已化做实体，拧成一股粗长的麻绳，盘桓在主人的手臂之上。

 

因爱上同性而感到迷茫，一番纠结说服自己后又碍于社会压力不敢表白，最终演变为过分的执念，患上抑郁或焦虑。

漩涡在心中为今天的咨询画出一个方向，他想可能还需要排除一下偏执障碍的可能，毕竟刚才佐助的发言可有点太过吓人。

 

“您是位很果断、充满理性的人，宇智波先生。”鸣人尽量使自己的神色表现得更加亲和一些，他是个脾气不错的男人，乐观积极，也很热心肠，这点小小的变化难不倒他，“如果您愿意，可以和我聊聊那位先生的事情吗？”

“你可以叫我佐助，不用这么客气。”宇智波的音调平和又友善，让人很难将他同‘偏执’一词联系在一起。

漩涡点点头，并叫客人也直接称呼自己的名字就好。

“我第一次见到他是在一个酒会上，他被人灌了不少酒，还是我扶他去的洗手间。”

佐助的眼中带上一抹柔情，他温和地笑着，就像每个人坠入爱河的人在谈起自己命中之人时一样，话语中透着万般温柔。

“结果他直接吐在了我身上，脏得要死。”

“那人非要陪我干洗费，说实话我一点也不想要，只想把他扔在地上，任他自生自灭。”

大概是佐助的嗓音太过磁性，鸣人听的有点入迷，他低声问‘然后呢？’宇智波笑笑，呷了口咖啡。

“我又不能真留他一个人在那里，只好等着他的朋友来接。他睡过去前手里还拿着钱包非要让我自己从里面拿钱，和一个醉能有什么道理可讲，最后我只好从里面拿了张名片出来。”

“我并不想联系他，一面之缘而已，我也不是那么小气的人。但之后几天我总会时不时想起那个人窝在我怀里的样子，脑子一热，就按名片上的电话拨了回去。”

“这大概就是一见钟情吧。”

鸣人的话中透着小小的羡慕，他太了解这种感觉了，医生也有个暗恋的人，但可惜的是，对方倾心的对象并不是自己。

“后来你猜怎么样？”佐助问他。

“嗯……你通过名片联系上了那位先生？”

宇智波无奈地笑起来，“那张名片是他客户的，我找错了人，还被误会是诈骗电话，费了很多口舌才解释清楚。好在虽然绕了个大弯，最后还是顺利知道了他的本名和公司。”

鸣人听到这里时品出一丝恋爱中的甘甜，他想如果故事中的另一位主角是位女士就好了，毕竟以佐助的条件，他想象不出会有那种女性可以拒绝他的求爱。

“之后你试着联系他了吗？”

佐助握住杯子的手指猛然收缩，指尖泛起点点乳白。

“没有。”男人这么说，“我去他的公司看过，他和一位女士在一起。我能看出来，他很喜欢对方。”

“这样啊……”鸣人也跟着露出遗憾的表情。

“那时我还不知道自己已经喜欢上了他，直到我看到那个人亲密地女人讲话，那张蠢脸竟然还红透了，才发觉心中陌生的感情原来是嫉妒。”

“在这之前，我从未嫉妒过任何人。”宇智波补充。

“当然，你一直都是个很杰出的人。”鸣人搭话。

“我并不是一个甘愿放弃的人。”咨询者换了一个坐姿，他支起一条腿，胳膊肘架在椅子扶手上，双手交叠于胸前，随意又放松，“但我更不是一个鲁莽的人，在确定能得到他的答复之前，我不会轻易出手，这会吓跑他。”

 

如果可以，漩涡鸣人真希望自己的思维在这时能够迟钝一些。

他想他大概猜出了宇智波佐助在那之后都做了些什么，毕竟医生的工作就是如此，整日需要面对各种负面情绪和过激行为。然而如果那些话被俊秀的男人亲口说出来 —— 鸣人咽了下口水，彻骨的寒意爬上他的肩胛，沿着脊椎，深深刺入他的骨肉。

 

“为了能更加了解他，我开始每天接送他上下班。”男人的笑容如先前一般得体，丝毫不觉得这种行为有何不妥，“他真的是个很好的人，还会在路上主动帮助年迈的婆婆提东西，有一次竟然搞得自己上班迟到。”

鸣人默不作声，这和他猜的差不多，但如果只是跟踪的话，其实还要比他想象中的情况轻上不少。

 

医生曾接诊过一位妄想症患者，年轻的女孩儿一口咬定她的班主任疯狂地爱上了自己，不惜通过频繁自残以来引起对方的注意，可惜无果。可怜的学生更加发疯，到了情人节，国中女生干脆按照网路上盛传的邪法，制作了混有自己经血的巧克力，趁着午休的时间潜进教室休息室，偷偷塞进对方的公文包里。

好在她的老师早有防备，没有食用那份‘特别的礼物’。

 

“我很爱看他笑起来的样子，像个小太阳。但他面对每个人时都会傻笑，丝毫不知道有那么的多人都在贪婪地盯着他。”

宇智波的眼睛狭成一道缝。

是愤怒。

“也许这只是你的错觉，佐助。爱上一个人便会产生占有欲，这很正常。”鸣人适时地插了进来。

“是的，我明白。”宇智波叹了口气，“但我控制不住自己，他一天不属于我，我便一天如坐针毡。”

“尤其看着他和暗恋的女孩说话 —— 还有一位女性喜欢他，他身边总围着女人，这让我感到受到了冒犯。”

“这起码能说明他是个很受欢迎的人，不是吗？你的眼光很好。”

听闻此话，宇智波赞许地望了漩涡一眼。

“放任只会让他在外面沾花惹草，还不如趁早将他关起来，藏在外人看不到的地方，让他只属于我。”稍作停顿，佐助接着说，“可惜的是我是个守法公民，有正当职业和光明的前途，还不想这么早就把自己送进监狱。”

“你能这么想真是太好了，先生。”鸣人笑起来，“你一直是个很理智的人，佐助。我在想，也许你可以换种方式先接触一下对方，先从朋友做起。我知道社会对同性恋的包容度很低，但也并不是完全没有可能，在国外也可以结婚。……我的意思是，也许随着互相了解，他说不定也会喜欢上你。”

“大概吧，我确实有这方面的打算，最近也想正式联络一下对方。”

“这才对嘛。”

鸣人排除掉抑郁倾向，他觉得佐助的问题更多的是在焦虑上，而这都和那份无法开口的恋爱有关，只要解决了感情问题，心理上的不快便能迎刃而解。

“谢谢你，医生。这件事我没办法对朋友提，和你聊过后心里觉得轻快了不少。”佐助坦诚地说。

“其实你这个也不能算什么心理问题得吧呦……”

漩涡突然愣住。

 

等等，不该是这样的。

 

最初的刺人恶寒再次卡住喉头，鸣人转动眼球，谨慎地扫过佐助的脸 ——

黑发男人噙着无害的笑容，后背挺得笔直，只是握住水杯这种简单的动作，到了他那里都能带上一股赏心悦目的优雅。佐助也在望着他，男人的眼神中透出亲切，就像在注视一位有着多年交情的老友，而事实上，并非如此。

 

—— 那份骇人的欲望呢。

 

鸣人如噎在喉，他意识到自己被对方带跑了节奏，在不知不觉中落入圈套，在温柔话语与亲人表情的作用下，轻易地相信了咨询者所说出的每一句话。

 

“我现在更担心自己会搞砸同他的见面。”

佐助继续着他的发言，鸣人却是再也听不下去。

“抱歉，我需要打断你一下。”

医生调整下姿势，他的腹部贴到桌子边缘，整个人向前倾去。

“我想知道，在你心里，哪位先生代表着什么？”

宇智波的嘴角慢慢咧开，他黝黑的瞳孔无情地吞噬着每一寸映射在内的光芒，那其中似是张开了网，将漩涡的视线牢牢困入其中。

 

“爱。”

宇智波佐助用充满着魅惑意味的声音缓缓说道。

 

是足以割破皮肤的压迫感，与刺穿灵魂的侵略性。

傲慢地宣布着自己的主权，并拥有绝对的控制力。

 

鸣人瞠大眼睛。

事情比他想的，可要复杂多了。

 

“爱有很多种方式，解释自然也不尽相同，能认清自己的感情是件好事。”

作为医生，漩涡不会轻易地下定结论，他有自己的标准，也有惯用的方法。金发男人向杯子里兑了一些热水，白色的水气随即在眼前飘散开来。

“我希望你可以给予我信任，佐助。既然选择了这家诊所，并同意由我做你的倾听者，这点要求总不过分吧？”

宇智波不语，只是淡淡注视着他的眼睛。

 

在某个瞬间，鸣人甚至考虑起佐助拥有多重人格的可能。

男人对于情绪的把控几乎到了变态的地步，如果他想，鸣人毫不怀疑佐助可以轻松地将自己耍得团团转。一次不经意的移开视线、一次轻咳、或是只是稍稍抬抬他的小拇指，所有动作都像经过了缜密编排，按部就班地呈现在自己眼前 —— 他在有预谋地引导自己做出判断。

 

为什么要这么做？

眼下，漩涡鸣人的脑海中只剩下这一个疑问。

 

宇智波玩味地看着他的医生，手指温柔地抚摸过玻璃制成的杯身，仿佛是在安抚他紧张的可爱恋人。

“我当然信任你，鸣人。”

这是佐助头一次叫出医生的名字，他的声音中带着一抹缱绻，还有一丝不易察觉的调笑意味。男人的语速很慢，每一个音节都像被他含在嘴中丝丝品过，才舍得吐出来一般。

 

犹如整个人被包裹在了他温热的口腔之中。

 

鸣人一阵反胃，金发人捂住嘴，头皮发麻。

 

“没事吧？”

佐助又恢复到先前的亲人姿态，他绕过桌子来到医生身旁，从纸巾盒里抽出面巾纸，递到对方手边。

“谢谢，可能是早上吃得不太对付。”

鸣人尴尬地为自己找着台阶，先前的失态令他懊悔不已。

 

他险些败给宇智波佐助。

 

“我们可以稍微休息一下。”

宇智波拉开窗帘，调亮灯光，还贴心地将鸣人杯子里的咖啡倒掉，换成一杯温水。漩涡有气无力地道过谢，他窝在椅子上，脑中不断回放着刚才简短的对话。他想要找到被自己忽略掉的细节，更想知道到底是哪里出了差错。

 

至此，漩涡鸣人都疑心佐助是被那家医院雇来搞臭自己名声的同行了。

 

“不知道雨什么时候能停。”站在窗边的佐助开了口，黑发人侧身而立，用余光瞄着楼下匆匆而过的人群。

“我看天气预报说要一直下到周六。”考虑到自己毕竟是这里的主人，不说点什么完全不合礼仪，鸣人强打起精神，回复道，“周日差不多能晴天。”

“周日你有安排吗？”

“哎？没、没有。”

莫名其妙的问题让鸣人一时难以捉摸，只好如实回答。

“我想预约周日的下午的面谈。”

“虽然很高兴你愿意继续选择我，但我们科室周日休息。”漩涡客气地说，他已经不知道面前的男人到底想要什么。

“这样啊，是我考虑不周，抱歉。”佐助的声音中听不出喜怒，当然，也毫无歉意。

鸣人骤然紧张起来，平淡无奇的音律搅得他胃部隐隐发痛。出于职业敏感，医生认为自己如果不在此时做点什么，或是给出一个的答复，宇智波将会做出更加出格的事 —— 比那些他所隐瞒的事实，还要令人胆寒。

“我们可以私下见面，如果你愿意的话。”

话语脱口而出，丝毫没考量过后果。

佐助收起凝望着窗外的视线，重新落回鸣人脸上。

“当然，我希望能在周日见到你，漩涡医生。”

鸣人内心荡起悲鸣，他刚刚是应下了怎样的烫手山芋啊。

 

 

医生同咨询者聊了一些关于他个人的事情，鸣人大致了解过佐助的工作，以及他现在所处的社会地位，再次确定这是一位高智商、高情商的难缠对手。

 

无法用简单的用心理障碍，或是心理疾病来定位他，佐助的情况远比自己先前接触过的案子更加复杂棘手。

更要命的事，对方还在有意地同自己进行抗争。

 

漩涡鸣人陷入迷茫，他想佐助也许只是单纯的不够信任自己，也可能是由缜密的性格所致。但不管是哪一种原因，都会在未来的疏导工作给自己增添不少难度。

 

医生默默在宇智波的缴费单上多写下一行数字。

所以说，他最讨厌对付这种精英了，至少在收入上先安慰一下自己吧。

 

“我会对今天的谈话内容进行保密，所有关于你的事情，我都不会向外人透露半分。”

鸣人在同佐助交换联系方式时，如此说道。

“那如果我告诉你，我杀了人呢？”佐助问。

“我绝对立刻报警。” 鸣人气呼呼地鼓起脸，“请不要和我开这种玩笑，宇智波先生！”

宇智波的眼中透出狡诈，一副恶作剧得逞的样子。

“我当然不会做这么过分的事。”

佐助贴在鸣人耳边低声说道，热气暧昧地洒在医生耳后，划过那片不曾被人触摸过的软肉，还有一些灌进了漩涡形状姣好的耳郭中。

漩涡错愕，连连向后退了两步，反射性地捂住右耳。

对方眼中的笑意更浓，唇角微启。

“我只想把那个人关起来。”

“关在我的心里。”

 

阴暗面。

 

漩涡鸣人的心头突然浮出这样的词汇。

 

宇智波的心中，存在着自己无法估量的阴暗面。

 

医生舔舔下唇，痴迷地凝睇着今天的咨询者。

 

“虽然咨询已经结束了，但我还是想再问你一个问题。”

鸣人似是在揣摩佐助的心思，金发男人略微歪过头，眉头舒展开来。

佐助淡然地抬起眼，做了个请的手势。

“之前你有和我讲正在试着了解那位先生，那么除了得知他很受欢迎以外，你还发现了什么？”

宇智波给了漩涡一个几乎可以称得上是赞赏的眼神。

没有掩饰，毫无保留。鸣人想这大概是宇智波佐助在这段相处中，唯一展示出来的真心。

佐助的嘴角扯动开，清冷的声音从喉咙中滑了出来。

“他的所有。”

男人说。

“包括如何才能令他疯狂地执着于我。”

 

夹杂着湿气与泥土芬芳的凉风灌进室内，佐助不知在何时推开了窗子，狭小的缝隙为气旋提供了可靠通道，使得它们能够畅通无阻地钻进温暖的房间。鸣人放松背肌，扩展肺部，贪婪地将那冷气尽数吸进鼻腔。

 

虚假与真实。

谎言与坦诚。

 

困扰医生许久的呕吐感荡然无存，鸣人的呼吸在佐助直白到近乎赤裸的注视下愈发急促。男人缓慢地眨眨眼，他的小腹正因肾上腺素飙升而隐隐作痛。

 

剥离虚伪的外衣，露出久违的、真切的，兴奋和冲动。

 

他已经太久没能棋逢对手。

 

 

宇智波礼貌地向医生作别，鸣人将客人送到门口，抽出他的长柄雨伞，亲自交到黑发男人手中。

 

“周日见，先生。”

漩涡宝蓝色的眼眸在阴沉的天色中依旧闪闪发亮，医生的语气十分轻快，让人听上去便会觉得很是舒服。

“周日见。我很期待，鸣人。”

佐助随手接过雨伞，他的指尖同他的手背撞到一起，修长的食指有恃无恐地蹭过那处并不细腻的皮肤，并在离开前缓缓上挑，压过鸣人的拇指关节。

医生同他的客人相视而望，两人无话，却是默契地将这个姿势稍微保持了一会儿。

少倾，鸣人露出了阳光般招牌笑容。

 

“我也很期待能再见到你。”

“ **佐助** 。”

 

 

**FIN**

 

猜猜看。

村草的那句话是真的，那句话又是假的？

 


End file.
